Home To You
by kuraokamiko
Summary: Just a silly idea from a song that wouldn't leave me alone. RanmaRyoga shounen aiboys love


Title: Home to You  
Authur & Email: DC James/Kura Okamiko (x . dcjames . x gmail . com) (remove the spaces)  
Archived: DC James' Hideout (kuraokamiko . wishing-blue . net) (remove the spaces)   
Fandom: Ranma 1/2  
Part: One-shot  
Type: Songfic, sap, waff.  
Warnings: If you listen closely to the words and you know a lot about Ryoga's state of mind, you'll find a lot of stupid, but kinda funny puns in this story.  
Summary: Not sayin' a thang.  
Pairing: Ryoga+Ranma

Written On: 24 December 2000  
Edited On: 11 September 2006  
C&C is welcomed privately.

**oOOo**  
Home to You **oOOo**

All rights and privileges to Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz Communications, Inc., and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

The song, 'Home to You', is sung by John Michael Montgomery (yes, I like hearing country music, got a problem with it?), and the lyrics are by Smith and Light.

**oOOo**  
Text:

_:words:_ Thoughts  
**(words)** Actions within Speech  
_words_ Exaggerated Words  
**oOOo**

Ryoga groaned as the sunlight penetrated from the opening of his tent, landing on his eyes and effectively waking him. He tried to pulled his sleeping bag over his head, but it was too small to help him. "Too damn early." he grumbled as he sat up, yawning as he greeted the day. The forest looked more clearer now that he could see where he was. Tumbling out of his tent, he began to make a fire and start cooking a small breakfast.

"_WHERE THE HELL AM I **NOW**_!" Ryoga screamed in the woods, his fists shaking towards the heavens. Several flocks of birds decided to leave the area, less he got more angry. He huffed, re-shouldering his pack, "Ranma..." he growled under his breath and began heading in a random direction. He paused in his steps, looking at the sky. Just as a precaution, he opened his umbrella and headed through the dense woods. Moments later, a curtain of rain began to descend over the area.

The eternally lost boy was grateful that the man let him hop a ride on the back of his truck towards Nerima. He ran a hand through his dark hair, noting it was slightly longer over the past few weeks of wondering. He shrugged at the minor detail, leaning back in the open trunk to relax. As reflex, he tightened his bandanna as his mind wandered into memories.

He didn't know how long he laid there, just watching the sky and broken clouds passing by, before the truck stopped and he heard the good Samaritan talking to him, "Well, here's Nerima, kid."

"Thank you." He jumped off the vehicle, slightly shaken by the bumpy ride. He was not used to riding on anything, usually traveling by walking, so it was understandable that it took a few minutes to gain his balance. Asking a local business man for directions, he began to hopefully make it towards his destination.

He wondered briefly what time it was, just to have a vague idea where his rival was at the moment. Making a quick glance at the sun allowed him to conclude it was around late afternoon. He grinned, a fang revealing itself as he had a good idea where to find the blue-eyed boy.

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"

The said boy waved with a grin as he dodged the umbrella attack, "Yo, Ryoga, long time no see! How're ya doin'?"

"DON'T 'YO, RYOGA', ME, RANMA!" Ryoga bellowed as he made a counterattack with his fist. Ranma easily ducked under the arm, straightening up into the other boy's defenses and tapping his nose. Ryoga was momentarily stunned and crossed his eyes to see the finger.

Ranma smirked, "You're gettin' better, made it back here within two months."

Ryoga glared, anger building up, "RANMA--!"

"Gotta move faster than that, P-chan!" Ranma taunted as he danced around his opponent, avoiding the attacks and remaining purely defensive. Ryoga kicked and punched at a rapid pace, trying to land a hit on the Saotome son but only touching air.

Patience was quickly wearing out, "Dammit, Ranma, stand still!"

"Hey, I may be ignorant, but I ain't that stupid." Ranma declared, jumping off the ground and landing on Ryoga's extended arm. "Besides, what would the fun in our spars be then if I just _let_ you hit me?"

"RAN--!"

"RANMA, QUIT PICKING ON RYOGA!" SLAM! Ranma was embodied in the ground, Ryoga staring at him with a confused expression. Looking up, he saw Akane smiling back at him, "He didn't hurt you, did he, Ryoga?"

Ryoga was about to reply hotly, but saw that the pigtailed youth was still conscious. He fought back the urge to smirk as he blushed and fidgeted, "W-well, ah, no, Akane-san, he didn't hurt me. You look... ah... luh-lovely today."

"Oh, thank you, Ryoga! You're so sweet," she glared at the still unmoving figure on the sidewalk, "Unlike _some_ people. Are you staying long?"

He scratched behind his head under the knot in his bandanna, shaking his head, "Not really... I should get home and check on Checkers and her pups."

"Oh, all right. Please come and visit again soon!" With a quick wave, she jogged off.

Ryoga sighed, slumping his shoulders. A fist connected with his head and he stumbled a few inches, holding the wounded spot. He turned, glaring hotly, "RANMA, YOU CHEAP JERK!"

Ranma had his arms crossed over his chest, an annoyed look on his expression, "Hmph. 'You look lovely, _Akane-san_'. Really, Ryoga, you should get over her, this isn't healthy."

Ryoga smirked, looking away, "I don't see how it should be any of _your_ concern, Ranma."

Ryoga picked up his pack he tossed aside before he attacked, sliding the strap over his shoulder, "Well, I'll be going. It was a good spar, I guess, until Akane-san interrupted. I'll catch you when I come by. Ja."

"Ryo-kun," Ranma called.

The bandanna'd boy paused, smiling at the old name Ranma used when they were younger. He looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised, "You haven't called me that in a while, Ranma."

Ranma smirked, head cocked to the side with a thoughtful look on his face, "You're usually too busy out for my blood for us to be on friendly terms." He thumbed over his shoulder, "Your house is that way."

"... oops."

Ryoga started in the said direction when a hand landed on his shoulder. He paused in his pace, waiting. "Erm... look, Ryoga..." A long, tense silence followed, and was finally broken minutes later by an exasperated release of air, "It's almost dark and with your sense of direction you'll never make it home before next week. I got nuttin' ta do here, and if I show ya to your house, you'll save me from Akane's cookin'. So, how 'bout it?"

Ryoga chuckled quietly at the ramble. He nodded, extending his hand, "Okay, Saotome, I'll be the hero for once."

"Aw, shaddap." Ranma took the hand with a laughter in his voice. They began on their route to the Hibiki residence, Ranma chatting to fill up the awkward silence and to ignore the looks people gave them as they held hands. Ryoga, on the other hand, listened and smiled, nodding his head once and a while.

Owari

Author's Notes: Kinda pathetic, ne? Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed, if you didn't, either I try harder or you go read other stories!


End file.
